House's proposition
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: Everyone thinks House and Cuddy are sleeping together. They're wrong, but won't be for long. Warning: Bondage, rated M for a good reason
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy downed another eggnog; normally Christmas parties at the hospital were a total drag. But this one was surprisingly fun. Even House seemed a little less of an ass. By now she was staggering. She had lost count of how many drinks she had had. But she knew that was okay, she was off of work tomorrow. Starting to feel a little nauseous, she

Stumbled down the hall to the woman's restroom in time to spill the contents of her sickened stomach She didn't drink often, especially not binge drinking. She vomited once more holding her throbbing head. She managed to get to one of the double beds in the hospital for resident doctors. It was a kind of bedroom and supply closet combo. She crawled into the warm bed and turned over falling into a deeply needed sleep.

Meanwhile House also was having too much fun. "Gimme my damn keys." He slurred. "No!" Wilson said. "You are not driving home under the influence." He said tucking House's car keys into his pant pocket. "How about you go to bed in the downstairs, and go home tomorrow?" Wilson persisted. House considered this for a moment. "Okay." He said staggering a bit to the left. Wilson escorted his drunken best friend down the elevator and to the door of the resident chambers. House stood leaning on his cane in front of the door for a moment. "Go in." Wilson said turning around again to face him. "What if there are monsters in there?" he asked sarcastically. Wilson opened the door and gave him a little shove.

House undressed throwing down his clothes into the already existing pile not questioning the pile of women's garments beside the double bed. He climbed into bed almost instantly falling asleep. Warmth radiated towards the other side of the bed. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around the source and pulled it to his bare chest. Cuddy sighed softly in herself. She was no longer cold in the big lonely bed. She felt a strong heartbeat against her bra-clad back and nuzzled closer, not questioning what or who was emitting the warmth beside her.

Cuddy groaned feeling the effects of her hangover pounding the inside of her skull. "Ohhh." She moaned rubbing her bloodshot eyes. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her. "Oh my god!" she thought pulling the blankets up to her neck. "House?" she whispered praying the doctor beside her was not naked beneath the blankets. She peeked beneath to see that she wore her black lace panties and matching bra and House wore a pair of red Christmas briefs. "Thank God." She thought releasing the breath she had been holding for what seemed like an eternity. "Oh shit." She muttered realizing she was trapped. She was facing the wall and she couldn't get out of bed without climbing over House, a shelf full of medical supplies blocked the end of the bed.

She held her breath gently placing one leg over house careful not to touch him in any way. One leg still remained on the other side looking as thought she was straddling his waist. She paused holding her breath. This would be tricky. Her palms were sweating. She had seen mission impossible and all of a sudden this seemed 10 times more difficult.

Her breath hitched hard in her throat as she heard the doorknob click, being as startled as she was she slipped on the cotton sheets and landed on top of House. He awoke with a terrible shock seeing her on top of him. "What the fu.." he stopped mid sentence a piercing scream interrupting him. Cuddy looked like a doe in headlights. "This isn't what it looks like!" she screamed after the scrub nurse as the door slammed shut behind her. "Shit." Cuddy murmured.' She thought still sitting on top of him. "Lisa, it's so sudden." He teased sitting up. "Shut up, you damned bastard." She said starting to cry. "My reputation is ruined. "If the board finds out about this." She thought sniffling softly. "Oh, don't cry." He said lifting her chin. She snapped her head away. "What do you care?" she asked. House sighed. "Oh come on." He said getting out of the bed. He would bet half of the floor knew by know. This was certainly embarrassing.

"I have an idea." He said. "You have more to lose than I do and plus I couldn't give any less of a damn about what people think." He said pulling on his wrinkled pair of pants.

"Okay, follow my lead." He said straightening his coat. "On my signal get the hell out of here and go home." He said opening a pack of ultra seltzer tablets and tossing them into his mouth. "Wait what's the signal?" she whispered. "Trust me you'll know." He said picking up his cane. He stepped out the door leaving it open only a crack.

He walked inconspicuously towards the exit and when he got close enough to some metal bedpans he flung out his arms sending them sailing through the air and crashing onto the floor. He fell to the floor writhing the foam from the ultra seltzer pouring from his mouth. He didn't dare open his eyes to see if Cuddy had made it out. Cuddy's eyes went wide. "That idiot!" she thought trotting quickly out of the room as everyone crowded around House.

Once out of the building Cuddy slowed to walk. "That idiot, what's he going to say when the MRI they give him comes back showing no results of a seizure." She got into her car and drove home to get some rest. Going to work tomorrow was going to be hell.

House finally opened his faking eyes. He was in a regular hospital room in a regular hospital gown. A nurse had taken his blood and vitals. He twitched his eyelids just in case someone was watching and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned, his leg was sore from all of that movement. "Glad your awake." Wilson said standing. "What happened?" House asked rubbing his head for a more realistic touch. "You had a grand mal seizure." He said sitting down in a chair at House's bedside. "Whoa." He said sitting up. "When can I go home?" he asked. "Home?" Wilson asked looking shocked. "Greg you just had a grand mal." He said looking rather peeved. "I already had an MRI and blood work." He said. They will call me when they get the results.

House ripped the Iv out of his wrist and stood trudging out of the room. "House!" he yelled after him. "Wait a minute, how would he know about the tests?" he thought looking rather puzzled. He snuck into the men's locker room and changed into a spare set of clothes. He walked out of the locker room and into the main desk. He signed himself out and popped a vikoden. House got into his car and drove towards Cuddy's apartment instead of his own.

Once he reached his destination he wrapped on the door loudly with his cane. Cuddy answered the door wearing a Victoria's Secret bathrobe; it didn't even go to her knee. Her hair was damp and flowing around her shoulders, she also held a hot cup of coffee. "God damn," he thought. "That is Hot." He thought trying to remember what he was going to say. "Yes?" she asked shivering as the cold air from outside blew into her apartment. "Get in here before I freeze." She said ushering him in. "Sit down." She said pouring him a cup of coffee. She sat down next to him.

He sighed taking a deep breath. The way she sat leaning forward ever so slightly h could see her full ample breasts and there pink tips. He could feel himself getting hard. "I really appreciate what you did for me." She said crossing her freshly shaved legs. "I have a proposition for you." He said. "Go ahead and tell me." She said with a heavy sigh. "People already think were sleeping together." He began. "I know you've wanted to get pregnant, and I remember what you said about trusting me." He said twiddling his thumbs. "He's actually embarrassed to be talking about sex with me." She thought looking up at him.

"Okay well what do I get out of the deal?" she asked crossing her arms just enough to press her breasts together. House felt a shudder run down his spine. "An earth shattering orgasm and the baby you've always wanted." He said looking a bit more like himself. "We will continue having sex until a blood test proves that a fetus has been conceived?" she asked. "Oh my god she's actually considering it." He thought. "Yes."

And that was all it took. Cuddy dropped away her robe. She stood before him completely nude. She slowly walked forward and stood before him. "But you'll have to wait a moment." She said turning away from him and slowly walking towards the kitchen her hips swishing back and forth. "Oh god." He said aloud. House shuddered and moaned aloud. He had never been so aroused in his life.

Several moments later he heard her voice. "Greg…" she called seductively. He shuddered again. He walked quickly forward into the other room. She lay on the floor of the kitchen. Dark rich chocolate sauce dribbled down her entire body and whipped cream as well. "You looked hungry, so I made you something special." She said smiling up at him. "Bondage alamode." House said almost panting from desire.

She pulled away his clothes away from him until he knelt beside her in only his briefs. She sighed softly as she dragged one manicured fingernail over the hard ridge in his pants. "Lisa!" he cried jerking from the immense pleasure she was providing him. He licked at her skin licking the chocolate and cream from her milky smooth skin. She slipped her fingers into the elastic of his underwear and slid them down his muscular legs. "Oh god." She whispered seeing his thick pulsing member.

"How long has it been?" he whispered before taking her lips once again in a hungry kiss. "Since what?" she asked breathily. "You've had sex." He said taking in a quick breath of air. She licked at his lips tasting the hints of chocolate upon them. "Two years." She whispered. He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear erecting a moan from her petal soft lips. His rough tongue trailed down her body eventually reaching her firm breast. He teased her nipple gently taking it between his teeth. "OH house!" she moaned jerking her hips beneath him.

He plunged his tongue into her feminine depths feeling her muscles tense around him. "OH GREG!" she screamed as she came into his willing mouth. She gasped sweating and heaving. He drank in her rare wine, licking her remaining essence from his lips. She breathed heavily as she came down form her first orgasm. House dragged his tongue from her depths and began to tease her hardened bud. She grabbed his shoulders clawing her manicured nails into his shoulders from the intense pleasure. "Morse she whispered softly. "I need more." She whispered her chest heaving, "I need more."

He slid the tip of his manhood into her, being rather careful considering how tight she would be. "No." she said blowing into his ear. "Take me as hard as you can." She growled. "No." he grunted back, He was very close. "I am going to take you slow, and drag on and on until you beg." He said pulling what little of him was inside of her out. He waited only moments and slid back into her dripping heat. She lay beneath him waiting. "I have one request." She growled, her words vibrating in her throat. "Tie me up."

Hastily he grabbed his shirt and used them to tie her wrists above her head. He pushed himself slowly in deeper. "Please." She moaned breathily. "Take me now…" He pushed in a little further. "Please." She whispered jerking against him writhing from her pleasure. He grunted holding his breath. He couldn't hold out much longer. He needed to cum. He pulled out of her entirely and pounded back in as fast as he possibly could with his bum leg. He rocked back and forth in and out. "OH, HOUSE, OH MY GOD HOUSE!" She screamed jerking her hips. He pulled her from beneath him and up to her hands and knees and began to pound once again. She moaned and grunted loudly as he reached deeper and deeper into her. She screamed out his name once more collapsing onto the cold sticky tile floor. He hissed as he came as well and toppled down on to her breathing raggedly. They lay there for hours, awake but to tired to speak. "Again." Cuddy whispered into his ear.

House smiled. "God, woman, are you insatiable?" he asked sitting up. "Yes, yes I am." She said sitting up as well. "So you don't want to have sex again?" she asked. "Hey I wasn't complaining," he said feeling himself start to harden once more. "But how about this time we do it in the bedroom?" he asked. He stood and walked towards her room. She didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. "I can pleasure myself but I prefer a woman to a vibrator." He said. "I would but I can't walk."

To be continued


	2. My Savior

(Camren is working in the emergency department just like in the show, and everyone else is also employed in their positions from the TV series.)

House gently picked her up and set her down on the bed wincing from putting weight on his already sore leg. "I am sore, how about you throw me one of your vikoden?" she joked pulling the covers of her bed towards her. "My vikoden." He said pretending to cuddle the small bottle of pills on his bedside table. She groaned and slumped back on the pillows. He pulled on his briefs and walked to the bathroom. He came out with a glass full of water and some ibuprofen. "Thanks." She said smiling at him.

He cracked open the bottle of pills on his bedside and popped one into his mouth. He climbed into bed beside her and clicked off the lights. House closed his eyes facing towards her. He heard her breath rustling softly next to his ear. Her hand worked its way down from his bare chest down to his rapidly erecting manhood. "Lets have sex again." She said dragging her tongue on the shell of his ear. "I thought you were sore?" he asked his groin tensing against his will. "I feel better know." She said dragging her manicured nail across his nether regions. He hissed jerking beneath her teasing touch.

He gently slid his finger into her wet cavern. She sighed out his name. House gently massaged her swollen bud with his padded thumb. She moaned and mewled with her pleasure. It was almost too much for her. "Oh…Oh Greg!" she whispered her hips jerking and her inner muscles clenching around his finger. Her nails dug into the mattress and she let forward her juices. "OH Yes!" she cried throwing her head back in her ecstasy.

He slowly pulled his finger from her. "No, please." She whispered breathing hard from her release. "Shhh." He whispered pulling out all the way. She whimpered in protest at her sudden emptiness. He hushed her once again and replaced his finger with his manhood. She grunted at the sudden tightness. "That feels sooo good." She moaned into his chest, pressing her lips around his nipple. House winced as she dug his nails into his smooth shoulder He grunted tensing, she was just so tight and warm. She slowly rode up and down on him and slowly dragged on, slowly picking up speed. So very slowly… House spilled his seed into her willing womb losing control and toppling down onto her heaving chest.

They lay like that for a few minutes. "Greg…" she gasped. "What?" he asked pushing himself up wiping the sweat from his brow. "I don't feel so good..." She said taking in a deep shaky breath. She sat straight up gagging and spitting vomit onto her carpet. House jumped out of the way at the last minute. "Whoa." He said trying to steady her shoulders. She vomited once again going pale white. "I can't brea..." She slumped into his arms. "Lisa?" he asked rolling her onto back. She was pale and sweating it matting her ebony bangs to her forehead. He knelt and pressed his ear to her chest. Her heart was racing. "Oh god." He said aloud as her body shook in a giant tremor. "She's seizing." He thought jumping to his feet looking for something to jam into her mouth so she wouldn't accidentally bite off her tongue. He found a book on the desk and placed it into her mouth. He turned her on her side in case she was to vomit again and grabbed the phone.

"Yes, 6074 Maple Avenue, Woman, mid-thirties, seizing, respiratory distress. Vomiting, and it looks anaphylactic." Cuddy continued to seize. House quickly dressed pulling on his pair of jeans and had his shirt halfway buttoned when he heard sirens wailing. He wrapped a blanket around her and pulled her still nude, shaking body up into his arms. He heard a screech of brakes and the metal doors of an ambulance swing open. He broke the lock on her door to get it open with his good leg and trudged into the freshly fallen snow. She looked as though if she fell into the snow he would never be able to find her again; her skin was just so pale…

"What was she doing when she collapsed?" the paramedic asked strapping an oxygen mask over her almost blue lips. "Resting from…vigorous…activity." He said stroking her porcelain cheek. She coughed spitting up vomit once more. House turned her onto her side and un-strapped the mask, she groaned aloud, a small tendril of hair falling over her face. House took a cloth and wiped the remains of her sickness from her lips.

Soon the ambulance pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. The paramedic came around and opened the door. They pulled the stretcher she lay upon down onto the concrete and wheeled her towards the entrance. One of the paramedics looked at her chart as they rushed her towards the emergency entrance. "Oh my god that's the dean of medicine." One of them said pushing her into a white room with a hospital bed, intubation kit, and cardiac monitor already waiting for her.

Scrub nurses pulled away the blanket from her flushed chest and placed two electrodes just below her collar and breastbone. Another tilted back her chin and slid a wide plastic tube down her throat. A blue strap went over her mouth and was strapped to her head. House just stood there staring blankly at all of them. "Put on a mask." One of the nurses said pointing to a box of them on a table. House finally came back to reality and walked over to them and tied it onto his head. Cameron walked into the room with Cuddy's chart in her hand and nearly walked into House. "House?" she asked looking rather surprised. "What are you doing here?" "Uuhh…" he said looking up at the particularly interesting ceiling tiles. " I was with her when she collapsed." He said motioning to Cuddy.

Cameron took a blood sample and sent it off to the lab to check for allergens that may have set of the respiratory failure, seizures, and vomiting. House couldn't hang around without being noticed. So he decided to hunting…for Wilson. "Ohhh Jimmy boy!" House called into his office. "House what are you doing here?" Keeping an eye on my favorite patient." He said sarcastically. "I needed more vikoden." He said. Hopefully Wilson would buy his scapegoat. "I gave you a fresh bottle last week House." He said looking just a little angry. "How much are you taking?" he demanded. "Relax, I've been having sex, I've been much sorer lately if you get my drift." Wilson rolled his eyes. "So whose the lucky girl?" he asked. "I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me anyway." He said sarcastically. "Who, Cuddy?" Wilson said. "I heard what happened this morning." He said nudging him with his elbow. "Yeah, I'm little Cuddy's fuck buddy." He said rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself. Wilson stared at him."Yeah right, like you would ever nail Cuddy, she's your boss."

House twirled his cane watching Wilson intently as he

Filled out forms for treatment trials. Suddenly House sneezed violently. House blinked. "Bless you," Wilson said. "You got a cold?" he asked "I probably picked it up from Number thirteen." He said. House froze deep in thought. He started to pace back and forth, muttering to himself. "What are you doing?" Wilson asked. "Solving my latest case. " "Bye." He said walking out the door leaning heavily on his cane.

"Put that down." House demanded. Camren was about to put another IV on the rack. "What?" Camren asked. "I said get that away from Cuddy." Push 30 milligrams of Epi. And she'll be breathing on her own in an hour." "Why, how do you know, your not her doctor. "I'll tell you how I know if you swear you won't tell." He said his blue eyes focusing on her chocolaty brown ones. "Okay, sure." She said looking rather concerned. "Cuddy and I are sleeping together." He said Camren's eyes widened and she choked back a laugh. House gave her a glare. "I'm sorry, sorry go on." She said putting a hand over her mouth. "I took a pill before we had sex and afterward she said she was sore. "A few minutes later she said she felt better." He said sitting down. When she said she felt better it was the painkiller in the vicoden, and she must have had an over dose and an allergic reaction." he said pausing and sneezed again. "I see." Camren said. "I'll pump an epi.

House sat in the corner of Cuddy's room. The fluorescent light shined down on her raven hair and cast a soft glow over her pail porcelain cheeks. He almost nodded off when he heard something that sounded like a cough. He sat up and stared at Cuddy. She propped herself up on her elbows choking on the tube in her throat. House stood up limping over to her side unstraping a blue fastener and slid the tube out of her throat. She took in a deep breath and lay back on her pillows. "Thank you."She whispered her throat raw from the breathing tube. "Don't talk." He said. "You had an allergic reaction to the vicoden in my system." She blinked and stared at him. She smiled and reached for a pad and pen on the table. He sat patiently as she scrawled something down on the pad.

She passed the pad to him and smiled softly at him. He picked it up and read. "ou stayed with me all this time?" House looked up. "Well, I stopped to see Wilson. He said scratching at the stubble on his chin. She smiled and motioned with her hand to come closer. He leaned down to her ear. She tilted his head and kissed him. She pulled him towards her and deepened the kiss He knelt on the hospital bed and pulled the curtain around the bed. She giggled and pulled at his shirt. "Your insatiable." He said .She smiled slyly and pulled at his belt…he nipped at her neck and she giggled tossing back her head…


End file.
